Tu manques
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke est vide, son plus grand trésor a disparu.


**Titre :** Tu manques

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto détient les personnages en prison… Mais j'ai trouvé la clé et je les ai libéré uhuhuhu… Mais ils sont toujours à lui --. La chanson c'est _tu manques_ de Goldman.

**Résumé :** Sasuke est vide, son plus grand trésor a disparu.

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru je pense

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

La vie est pleine de surprise, elle vous guètes et vous met des battons dans les roues, vous test, est ce que vous la méritez ? Elle se retire pourtant parfois laissant la place à la mort sans véritable raison. C'est une farceuse. Elle aime jouer. Aimez là, détestez là, c'est elle qui vous contrôle.

Et ça Sasuke ne le savait que trop bien.

_Y a des qualités de silence  
Comme des étoffes ou le bois_

Plus jeune on lui avait retiré sa famille tout entière, et tout autour de lui était soudain devenu silencieux, alors que tout son être hurlait. Pourtant des fois le silence pouvait être bon, être une qualité, surtout en compagnie d'une furie rose ou d'un crétin blond qui eux ne savaient pas ce que c'était le silence. Des fois c'était bon de ne rien entendre.

_Des profonds, des courts, des immenses  
Des que l'on entend presque pas_

Aujourd'hui était silencieux. Mais personne ne l'entendait vraiment. Sasuke lui, si, parce que c'était la première fois depuis des années que son être se taisait, qu'il laissait à la place d'un cri, une sorte de vide immense.

_Coule la pluie, cheveux et veste  
Mouille ce qui ne pleure pas_

Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes. Normal il pleuvait. Où était-ce parce que tout à coup ces gens se sentaient coupable de quelque chose et se cachaient la vérité dans leur petit cocon familial ? Sasuke affrontait la vérité sous la pluie, celle qui aurait dût mouiller les joues sèches des autres, parce que les siennes de joues n'étaient plus que des rivières où s'écoulait une pluie qui ne s'arrêtait plus et qui venait de ses yeux.

_Marcher le long de rues désertes  
Où tu me manques pas à pas_

Mais le brun n'y faisait pas attention, pas plus qu'au reste. Il marchait vers nulle part sous l'averse, à chaque pas il n'était hanté que par ce silence horrible qui se dégageait de lui, par une image encré dans sa tête, qui ne voulait plus s'enlevé, et qu'il ne cherchait pas à oublié de toute manière.

_Tu manques, si tu savais_

Son cœur avait mal, ou était-ce lui qui avait mal au cœur ? Il avait cette sorte d'impression qu'on vous enfonce mille couteaux dans cette petite chose qui suffisait pourtant à faire vivre tout votre être. Sasuke aurait voulu que ces mille couteaux l'achèvent, mais il était toujours debout et continuait sa route.

_Tu manques tant_

Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important pour faire de lui un être complet. Pour qu'il est à nouveau une véritable raison de vivre. Mais cette chose avait disparu à tout jamais, rien n'y ferait, rien ne pouvait changer ça, rien ne lui ramènerait. Marrant c'est toujours quand on perd notre raison de vivre qu'on se rend compte de son importance.

_Plus que je ne l'aurais supposé  
Moi qui ne tiens pas même au vent_

Pourtant Sasuke détestait tout et tout le monde. Qui aurait cru que quelque chose aurait pût lui manquer un jour, hormis sa famille ? Pas lui en tout cas. Ne s'était-il pas construit cette carapace qui l'empêchait de s'attacher ? Lui qui pensait être intouchable, le voilà plus que misérable n'ayant plus aucun véritable endroit où aller.

_Prendre un taxi, tourner des pages_

Maintenant sa vie se résumait à aller en mission. On lui en donnait une, il partait à pied ou non, il continuait de vivre comme si de rien, un véritable mensonge de toute façon, puisqu'au fond il était mort. S'il avait tenu un journal intime, aujourd'hui les pages en seraient blanches, il n'avait plus rien à écrire ni à dire, il ne ressentait plus rien, que le manque, le vide.

_Féliciter, battre des mains_

Quand il revenait de mission, on le remerciait, on l'invitait à se reposer, il se fichait de se reposer ou pas, il ne dormait plus de toute façon. Ces applaudissements ne voulaient rien dire, ils sonnaient faux, ils étaient juste là pour faire beau. Tout le monde ici savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais ils le faisaient juste pour se donner bonne conscience et pouvoir dormir tranquillement la nuit.

_Faire et puis refaire ses bagages_

Et Sasuke repartait. Il défaisait son sac, pour le refaire, il ne faisait plus que ça. Sauf aujourd'hui où l'Hokage avait insisté pour qu'il se repose. Résultat il marchait sans but dans Konoha, son sac attendant chez lui prêt pour une autre mission.

_Comment allez-vous ? à demain_

Le plus drôle était les gens, qui, dans un dernier élan d'hypocrisie, continuaient à lui demander comment ça allait, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Ceux qui lui disaient « on se revoit demain », alors qu'ils n'en avaient plus vraiment envie non plus, après tout qui voudrait parler avec un cadavre ?

_On apprend tout de ses souffrances_

Mais de toute façon Sasuke se fichait de ces gens, de tout, du reste, de rien. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être, il souffrait juste et comprenait maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, cette souffrance qui lui empoisonnait l'existence n'était qu'un moyen de lui montrer la vérité : il n'était plus rien.

_Moi, j'ai su deux choses, après toi _

Il savait également, ce qu'il ignorait avant, il le savait parce qu'il l'avait perdu, il avait perdu cette chose si précieuse, ce trésor irremplaçable. Sa perte lui donnait des leçons. Le meilleur professeur c'est la souffrance de perdre ce qui est le plus précieux.

_Le pire est au bout de l'absence_

S'il avait sût, il en aurait profité. Il ne savait pas. Et maintenant il savait que de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir ce qu'il avait perdu, plus jamais pouvoir l'approcher, le regarder, le toucher : alors c'était ça le pire. Rien d'autre. Savoir qu'il y avait un jamais qui durerait toujours.

_Je suis plus vivant que je crois_

Malgré tout lui, vivait. Du moins son corps. Même s'il se disait mort, tant que son cœur battait, que son cerveau fonctionnait, que son corps bougeait alors il était en vie. Ca semblait logique comme ça, mais Sasuke croyait à un mensonge, pourquoi serait-il encore vivant alors que sa souffrance le tuait ?

_Tu manques, si tu savais  
Infiniment, tout doucement_

Et chaque jour tout empirait. Tout était plus insupportable à chaque seconde. Il lui semblait que son corps lui-même ne tiendrait pas le choc. Son manque d'air se faisait toujours plus grand, le vide se creusait toujours un peu plus au fond de son âme. Bientôt le néant serait entièrement là, il le savait, il ne pourrait jamais se relever de cette blessure.

_Plus que je ne me manque jamais  
Quand je me perds de temps en temps_

Quelque chose dans ce monde lui manquait. Lui manquait. Lui manquait tellement qu'il se laissait mourir, comme une fleur qui doucement fane parce que le soleil a disparu. Sasuke, lui, s'était perdu, il s'était perdu dans sa haine et son envie de vengeance, il était partit quelques temps, avant de vite revenir au soleil. Il se manquait, le Sasuke qu'il était quand il était petit. Mais aujourd'hui autre chose lui manquait bien plus, c'était bien plus précieux, bien plus profond, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux.

_Danger, dit-on, la lune est pleine_

Finalement il ne sent plus ses jambes, il ne sent plus son corps, il tombe à la renverse au milieu de la rue, sur une route ruisselante d'eau, mais qu'importe il est déjà mouillé de partout. Il ne ressent même pas le froid qui pourtant s'est infiltré jusqu'à ses os. Ses yeux tombent sur la pleine lune. Il se met à rire par pure folie. La lune était bien là, quand le soleil était partit.

_Est-elle vide aussi parfois ?_

Il leva la main vers cette lune qui le narguait, il leva la main comme pour la détruire. Est-ce que la lune disparaissait ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir aussi lasse et vide que lui ? Souffrir pareillement et quitter le ciel un instant ?

_Invisible, à qui manquerait-elle ?  
Peut-être à d'autres, pas à moi_

Il rebaissa la main, ou la laissa plutôt retomber contre le sol. Si elle disparaissait cette misérable lune, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Qui le remarquerait de toute façon, on ne faisait attention qu'au soleil mais le soleil ne brillait pas la nuit. Et une nuit éternelle c'était installé en Sasuke. Que la lune elle aussi meurt, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'il meurt, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

_Tu manques, si tu savais  
Tu manques drôlement_

Il ferma les yeux, il les ferma à se les crever, tapant du poing contre le sol, ne sentant pas le sang chaud qui s'écoulait de celui-ci. La souffrance physique n'existait plus, complètement absorbé par la souffrance morale. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être, plus de raison d'exister, il était juste là parce que son corps était encore en vie. Il se mit alors à hurler à la lune, à la nuit, à la pluie, il n'en pouvait plus du silence de son existence. Il hurla.

Mais ça ne le ferait pas revenir, et tout ça à cause d'une stupide mission. Naruto était mort et c'était tout.

_Tu m'manques_

Et Sasuke avait perdu la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, le seul être dans ce monde qui lui donnait véritablement envie d'exister. Quand il arrêta d'hurler, il ne le sût pas lui-même, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, son poing avait arrêté de cogner le sol, sa tête reposait sur le côté, la pluie même s'était stoppée, la nuit disparu petit à petit. Un gigantesque soleil se leva dans le ciel et réchauffa alors le corps froid du brun… Mais c'était déjà fini. Le néant l'avait engloutit, son cœur s'était définitivement arrêté. Il était juste resté un murmure au bout de ses lèvres :

- Attend moi Naruto…

Fin

Sasuke : ôO

L'autatrice : Ca se passe de commentaires hein ?

Sasuke : ….

L'autatrice : je le pense aussi…


End file.
